


Diamond Kiss On Your Finger

by UminekoSaih



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Party, Shenanigans, Slow Dancing, Weddings, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UminekoSaih/pseuds/UminekoSaih
Summary: Hank and Connor are invited to Markus' and North's wedding. Wedding shenanigans ensue and the night finishes on an interesting note.This is a pure happiness and fluff fic because my children deserve all the happiness in the world.





	Diamond Kiss On Your Finger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark/gifts).



> Title: Diamond Kiss – Weaver
> 
> Dedicated to a friend called Mark that I appreciate a lot ~

“Hank. Your tie is crooked, allow me to adjust it.”

“Connor, stop. It doesn’t need to be perfect.”

Hank swatted Connor’s hands away before they could reach him.

Today was the day of the first android marriage in the United States. As soon as the law had passed, Markus and North had jumped on the occasion to both inaugurate the law and seal their love for each other.

While North was reluctant to invite humans to the wedding, she had allowed Hank and Carl to come along. Markus had been ecstatic.

So, here they were, both dressed to the nines with the exception of Hank’s ridiculous shirt: that one blue and white striped shirt. It stood out like a sore thumb but Hank had refused to look like, and Connor quotes, “a business man with a stick up his ass”.

“Are you finished fussing over every little detail? I can see the cab waiting outside.” He noted, pointing out the window to the automated car Markus had ordered for them.

“Fine, Hank. Let’s go.” Connor smiled.

Hank took a moment to look at him. He looked impeccable.

His navy-blue suit fit him like a glove, crisp white shirt ironed to perfection, silver tie as straight as possible and black oxfords so well polished, Hank could see his reflection in them.

He followed the android out of the house, stopping to pet Sumo one last time. The car was chilly as they settled inside. It didn’t surprise Hank seeing as they were in summer and it was pleasantly warm outside.

The car ride was long and tedious as Markus and North had chosen to hold the wedding the next city over and the car wouldn’t let Hank play some heavy metal.

The car stopped at the outskirts of a forest, unable to go further. They both got out and started walking through the forest, following the rock path that led further into the greenery. Hank touched his neck. It felt weird feeling the wind once more there.

Connor had insisted cutting his hair in a shorter and neater cut as well as trimming his beard. He felt naked but Connor kept saying that he looked very handsome and, well, Hank was very easily swayed by flattery.

They soon arrived at an open field in the middle of which stood a huge open white tent, filled with tables and decorations. Markus and North had chosen to host a simple and elegant wedding with classic white and yellow colors and sleek minimalistic designs.

They were immediately met with Josh who was jotting down the names of the guests who’d arrived.

“Connor, Hank. A pleasure to see you again.” He smiled politely.

“Hello, Josh. We’re happy to be here.” Connor smiled back as Hank grumbled something negative under his breath.

“You will be seated at table 2, all the way at the front. But first, head to the right, that’s where the ceremony will take place.”

“Thank you.” Connor said as he looked around. “Markus and North have really outdone themselves with this venue.”

Josh laughed.

“All the credit goes to Simon. The two lovebirds couldn’t agree on a theme. Markus wanted the bare minimum whilst North wanted something extravagant. Simon managed to mediate them and find something in between. He was left in charge with the whole wedding after that.”

“Well then, we’ll be sure to compliment him then.”

John nodded at them before turning to the other guests who had just arrived. Connor hooked his arm around Hank’s and led him further into the venue. Hank knew that all of the guests present were androids yet he couldn’t bring himself to differentiate them from human beings. They were alive, it was all that mattered.

It seemed like Connor was one of the rare androids present who kept his LED. He told Hank that he had no desire to remove and, Hank had to admit, he did quite like the little indicator of Connor’s various moods. It also helped him know whenever Connor was having a problem.

When they arrived at the tent that was supposed to hold the ceremony, filled with rows of benches and chairs, they sat down near the front where Simon was talking with another male android who had heavy scarring on the left side of his face. Connor recognized him as the android that interfered with him capturing the deviant female android and the child during his first mission with Hank.

“Simon. Hello.” Connor greeted as he slid in the seat next to the blonde.

“Connor, Hank. What a pleasure to see both of you.” He offered them a big smile.

Hank felt his heart melt a little. He had always thought Simon was very endearing and soft, it’s no wonder he was a popular model amongst families. The android next to him however was fidgeting excessively as if he were ready to run away. Simon placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Ralph, it’s alright. They’re our friends.”

Ralph looked at Connor nervously.

“R-Ralph is sorry about what had happened at the house. Ralph couldn’t let you catch the child and the lady. Ralph didn’t mean any harm.” He said quickly, wringing his hands in his lap.

Connor looked at him and marveled at how well his face had been patched up. All that remained were scars of a slight blue tinge.

“No harm done, Ralph.” Connor smiled at him. “I understand now why you did what you did.”

Ralph smiled back at him nervously.

“What brings you here, Ralph?” Connor asked, friendly as always.

Hank was toying with his phone, looking around at the various guests that filled the rows of white benches. His eyes stopped at a bunch of flowers next to his bench. Hibiscus, his mind supplied.

“Ah… Actually, Ralph is here because Simon invited him.”

Connor looked down and saw that they were holding hands.

“I found him still hanging around the abandoned house you’ve investigated.” He chuckled.

“Ralph was afraid at first but… Simon was so nice to Ralph. A-And he had such a kind smile. He cared for Ralph. He’s like the Sun to Ralph. Ralph…” Ralph looked at Simon and smiled a little. “I fell in love instantly.”

Hank looked at the two androids.  
Simon had a light blue blush dusting his cheeks as Ralph looked at him as if he were the universe itself. He couldn’t see Connor’s face but he could see his LED blinking yellow.

“Congratulations. You both seem very happy.”

“I heard about you two as well. You seem happy as well.” Simon said as he looked at Hank and Connor.

Hank took Connor’s hand and squeezed gently.

“Yeah. We’re happy.”

Connor blushed as Simon beamed. Damn, the blonde really was the Sun.

Everyone quieted down as elegant music started playing from the android band in the corner. Hank hadn’t even noticed Markus and Josh, both dressed to the nines, join the alter during the conversation with Simon and Ralph.

Soon enough, North was walking down the aisle in a slim and bright white dress, a small white veil covering half of her face. A blue-haired Traci walked with her, when she spotted Hank, she gave him a discreet wink. That was when he realized she was the Traci he and Connor had tried to stop at the Eden Club. The both reached the alter and the Traci moved a little to the side. Markus and North stood before each other, smiling softly.

Hank vaguely listened as they listed their vows, promising eternal love and care. It hit a bittersweet cord in Hank as he was reminded of his ex-wife. He still clearly remembered their wedding day.  
A hand on his own pulled him out of his thoughts. Connor was looking at him worriedly. Right. He had Connor now. He didn’t need to think about her. He squeezed the hand comfortingly, smiling. Connor smiled back, happy.

The android watched as the golden rings were slipped onto the couple’s fingers, replacing the silver bands they had when they were engaged.

The room applauded when Markus and North finally kissed, sealing the deal. Hank applauded but was surprised to see that Connor was clapping weakly. He had been entranced by the ceremony and he couldn’t stop staring in wonder.

The guests moved to the main tent and sat at their designated tables. Hank and Connor were seated close to the main table where Markus and North were along with Josh and the blue-haired Traci. Ralph and Simon joined them on the same table as well as another android named John.

Food was being served to them and Hank had never tasted anything as good as whatever he was eating right now. The waiter was speaking in some food lingo Hank didn’t understand, all he knew was that there was lamb in the dish. It was so fancy, something Hank could clearly never afford. He chanced a glance at Connor.

Androids were given a biocomponent that allowed them to eat and taste human food. He chuckled as he saw the androids around him eating happily, tasting something they had never eaten before.

He looked at Connor again. He wondered if he could offer Connor this sort of festivity if they ever got married. He froze before he turned into a frightening shade of red.

Did he just think about getting married to Connor?!

He listened as Connor laughed at something Simon had said. The laugh made Hank’s heart flutter and made him realize the depth of his love for the android.

Hank said nothing during the entire meal which wasn’t unusual to Connor so he said nothing about it. Once the meals we over, Markus and North walked towards the open space between the guest tables and the main table and took each other in their arms. A slow, romantic music started playing as the lights dimmed to a pink hue as the Sun started setting outside. The image was something straight out of a fairytale that made even the grumpy and skeptic Hank feel giddy inside.

They slow-danced, looking fondly in each other’s eyes as people watched the fruit of their love.

When the song ended, Markus swept North off of her feet and kissed her. He put her back down before raising a hand to catch everyone’s attention over the whistles and catcalls.

“We forgot to do something after the ceremony. We wish to rectify that right now!”

North raised her bouquet of hibiscuses in the air.

“Bouquet throw!”

All the female androids jumped out of their seat and crowded the dance floor. North turned around, smiling like an idiot.

“Ready girls?”

The ladies responded with girly shouts, all ready to catch the bouquet at all costs, calculating the best ways to catch it.

“1, 2… 3!”

North threw the bouquet and everybody jumped to try and catch it…

Except it flew over all their heads and was headed right towards Connor. Without thinking, he caught it. Connor flushed blue as he realized what he had done.

“A-Ah! I’m sorry! Please, take it back!” He said, holding out the bouquet to North.

The couple giggled.

“Nope Connor, you caught the bouquet. You’re the lucky boy.” Markus smiled.

Connor held to bouquet close to his body, embarrassed.

Hank, on the other hand, was as red as a tomato. He could see Simon in the corner of his eye looking at him with a smirk. How he wished he still had his long hair so that he could hide behind it.

Suddenly, his vision was flooded with blue. He looked up to see Connor holding out the bouquet to him with a shy smile. Even though none of the ladies had caught it, they were screeching and swooning at the sight.

_Girls will never change._

Hank took the bouquet out of Connor hands and dropped a kiss on his cheek. He could hear the girls screaming and fainting in the background.

Then, loud dance music filled their ears as the lighting changed to strobes, blues, reds and yellows.

“It’s time to dance people!” Markus shouted over the music.

Everybody got up from the seat and joined the dance floor, cheering loudly.

“Come on, Hank! Let’s dance!” Connor said excitedly.

“Nah, I don't da- whoa!”

Connor pulled him onto the dance floor as some sort of cheerful music blared loudly. Connor started moving from side to side, a huge smile on his face. Hank sighed before he started swaying his body in rhythm with the tempo. As the music grew even louder with the chorus, Connor threw his hands up in the air and jumped around, laughing all the while. Hank couldn’t help but laughed along as he started bouncing around a little more, getting with the energy of Connor and the rest of the crowd. Even Ralph and Simon were dancing nearby, imitating the famous human robot dance.

After a while of sweaty and cheerful dancing, the music slowed to something more soft and chill. The guests partnered up with their significant other, swaying slowly with the music.

Hank grabbed Connor and pulled him close before slipping a hibiscus behind his lover’s ear.

‘There, you look pretty now.” Hank grinned.

“Thank you, Hank.” Connor smiled softly.

He wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck, letting him place his hands on his hips. Connor had his eyes closed as they moved, his LED blinking a smooth yellow.

“What’re you thinking about, love?” Hank asked.

Connor’s eyes opened and stared straight into his own.

“Nothing. I was merely enjoying the moment. Every moment I spend with you is something I want to cherish forever.”

Hank blushed. He pulled Connor closer and kissed him softly.

His heart was bursting at the seams with love and affection for Connor. He was so lucky to have this wonderful and goofy android in his life. He had once thought that he would die alone and unloved but now… Now he had hope for the future. A future with Connor.

“I love you, Connor.” He whispered, only for Connor to hear.

“I love you too, Hank.”

Connor held Hank close to him until the end of the song.

The end of the song marked the end of the wedding as well. Markus and North thanked everyone for coming as the guests filed out slowly, congratulating the newly-weds.

Hank and Connor were the last to leave along with Simon and Ralph. The four walked through the woods in pleasant silence, each holding the hand of their significant other. Ralph and Connor were looking at the stars, pointing out each constellation with child-like excitement. They parted once they arrived at their taxis.

The ride home was silent. Hank had dozed off on Connor’s shoulder. He smiled fondly and dropped a kiss on the top of his head. He woke Hank up once they were home, resulting in a grumpy old man cursing him for not letting him sleep.

Once inside, Connor started fidgeting, something Hank noticed despite his fatigue.

“What’s wrong? Why are you nervous?”

Only then did he notice the black velvet box in his hand.

“Hank… We’ve been dating for three years now. And… That might not be a lot in terms of human relations. But for me, it’s enough.”

Hank turned pale as he dreaded what would come next.

“Connor…”

Connor got down on one knee and presented the box to Hank, opened to reveal a plain silver ring with a stripe of blue going around the middle.

“Will you marry me, Hank?”

Hank stayed silent in shock. Connor started to become nervous.

“T-This is what I want, Hank. I know that I want to spend my life with you. I don’t want anybody by you, I’m 100% sure of this.” He explained himself.

When he looked up, tears were falling from Hank’s eyes.

“H-Hank? I’m sorry if this is too much for you, I’ll-”

Connor was about to stand back up but he suddenly found himself with a lapful of Hank. The man was holding him tightly and sobbing loudly, unable to control his tears and the burst of emotions coming from his heart.

“Oh my God, Connor…” He sobbed. “Thank you. I love you so fucking much.”

Connor blinked before he smiled and held the sobbing man.

“Is that a yes then?”

“Of course, that’s a fucking yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> At Hank and Connor's wedding, Ralph is the one who caught the bouquet <3
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it  
> These soft babies deserve all of the happiness they can get, I love them so much


End file.
